J&D
by smcacia
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang diluar perkiraan, rencana usil kedua kakanya, dan perjalanan karir dan cinta mereka yang tidak mudah untuk dijalani dan mereka atur sesuai keinginan mereka. Hanya satu yang akhirnya mereka sadari, mereka ada untuk satu sama lain. Jaehyun untuk Doyoung dan Doyoung untuk Jaehyun. / main cast JaeDo & NCT member. GS for uke.
1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun & Doyoung

cast

Jung Jaehyun

Ji (Kim) Doyoung (GS)

and NCT members

* * *

Happy Reading!^^

Awan-awan terlihat begitu mendambakan kehadiranya didekat mereka, seketika mata bulatnya menyipit. Ia tersadar dari lamunanya tentang hal-hal yang telah lama mengganggu pikiranya, dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata dalam hati secara optimis, bahwa dia bisa melakukan hal itu, dia sanggup, dia mampu, dan dia akan berhasil. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat sebuah poster yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan orang yang dia rindukan.

Johnny POV.

Ji Doyoung, nama yang manis walaupun aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Hansol memang melarang kami untuk melihat foto adik kesayanganya itu, dengan alasan dia tidak ingin adiknya itu dijadikan objek khayalan Taeil hyung dengan hal 'iyaiyanya' tapi keberuntungan tengah melanda diriku akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini aku di suruh Hansol hyung untuk menjemput adiknya itu di bandara. Ya setahuku Ji Doyoung datang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ya semoga saja adiknya Hansol itu gadis yang manis, tak kalah manis dengan Oppanya yang memang sangat manis.

Author POV.

" Aish, Ji Doyoung itu yang mana sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri disini dia tidak melihatku, aku sudah cukup pegal" keluh Johnny yang tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang menjemput sanak keluarganya di bandara sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi banner bertuliskan ' Ji Doyoung'

" Ah, apakah dia?" pikir Johnny yang melihat seorang gadis yang memakai topi rajutan yang menjuntai yang sedang melirik sana-sini.

" Ji Doyoung?" tanya Johnny memberanikan diri.

" Ah, ne. Nugu ?" tanyanya yang masih memandang Johnny dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan waspada.

" Aku Johnny teman satu grup oppa mu, aku disuruh Hansol hyung untuk menjemput mu" jawab Johnny dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ji doyoung, khamsamnida Johnny ssi telah menjemput saya" jawab Yuri sopan.

" Choenma, panggil saja aku Johnny oppa, biar kita lebih akrab" ujar Johnny yang lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah.

" Ne, jongmal gomawo Johnny oppa" jawab Doyoung sambil membungkukan badannya dan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Hal ini membuat Johnny gemas bukan main, ternyata Doyoung yang didepanya sangatlah polos dan terlalu formal.

Doyoung POV

Ah walaupun Hansol oppa tidak menjemputku, aku cukup senang karena Hansol oppa menyuruh temanya, setidaknya aku tidak perlu berkeliling dulu untuk menemukan dorm Hansol oppa. Saat perjalanan pulang seperti ini, aku hanya melihat Johnny oppa yang sibuk dengan jalanan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya sama sekali. Tanpa sadar aku pun terkekeh pelan, membuat Johnny oppa melirik ke arah ku.

" Waeyo Young?" tanyanya bingung.

" Ani oppa , apakah Hansol oppa menyebalkan selama tinggal di sini?" tanyaku yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana Hansol oppa menangis meminta pindah ke Seoul.

" Hansol hyung, salah satu hyung terbaik dia lembut tapi terkadang dia benar-benar mengerikan, oh ya ke aegyoanya tidak ada yang menandingi" ujar Donghae dengan semangat.

" Aish, aku juga berpikir seperti itu oppa, pasti akan menggemaskan haha" ujarku tak sanggup menahan tawa lagi. Ternyata Johnny oppa orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Hari pertama ku berada di Korea telah menemukan teman yang mengasyikan. Aigoo bahagianya aku.

Johnny POV

Benar dugaanku Ji Doyoung itu benar-benar cantik. Badanya yang mungil, matanya yang besar, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir yang sangat menggoda, rambutnya hitam dan panjang bergelombang. Ah neomu kyeopta.

" Doyoung ah, kau mau berkeliling atau makan dulu tidak? Tenang oppa akan mentraktirnya untuk hari ini" ajaku .

" Jinjja? Aku mau makan ramyun oppa" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

" Ne, oppa akan mengabulkanya" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya. 'Omoo Johnny apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru berkenalan dengannya' Akhirnya akupun membawa Doyoung menuju salah satu tempat makan ramyun yang cukup pouler disini. Kelihatan sekali dia benar-benar menikmatinya.

" Enak tidak?" tanyaku yang masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

" Enak oppa, ramyun Korea memang paling T.O.P deh" jawabnya sambil mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Ya sudah makanya pelan-pelan saja tapi jangan terlalu lambat. Kamu pasti ingin berkeliling lagi kan? Jangan habiskan waktu oppa yang sempit untuk mengantarmu berkeliling dengan makan ramyun seperti itu" ucapku padanya.

" Ne oppa gomawoo" ujarnya dengan berseri-seeri. Aigoo dia manis sekali, sekarang aku yakin 100% kalau dia ini memang betul adiknya Hansol hyung.

Hansol POV.

Akhirnya aku pulang juga ke dorm. Loh kok sepi sekali, aku hanya melihat Jeno yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya, Mark yang sedang asik menghafal lirik rap nya. Taeyong sedang pulang kerumahnya jadi bisa dipastikan keadaan dorm betul-betul kacau.

" Jeno, Johnny belum pulang ya?" tanyaku.

" Sepertinya Johnny hyung belum pulang sedari tadi dia keluar hyung" jawab Jeno yang sukses membuatku khawatir. Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan orang seceroboh Johnny menjemput adiku? Ah ani, dia harus bisa. 'Aku harus percaya pada namja raksasa itu' berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

" Oh ya hyung, tadi ngapain aja di kantor ?" tanya Jeno yang akhirnya meninggalkan majalahnya.

" Rapat tentang kapan mengaudisi untuk proyek sangjanim selanjutnya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya aku pun menjatuhkan diriku di samping Jeno sambil sesekali berkhayal kalau adiku akan mengikuti audisi itu. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku terkikik geli.

Satu jam kemudian Doyoung tak kunjung datang, entah apa yang membuat Doyoung terlambat pulang. para member pun bahkan Taeyong telah menunggunya dengan antusias di rumah.

" Ah, jinjja Johnny sebenarnya selamat tidak membawa adiku ke dorm ini?" ujarku bertanya frustasi kepada yang lain.

" Tenanglah hyung, aku kan udah ngasih dia les menyetir sebulan full kok" jawab Mark dengan cengiranya.

" Benar hyung, kau seharusnya tenang saja aku kira mereka hanya terlambat" ujar Taeyong menenangkanku. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya pun aku tahu dia cemas, apalagi dengan mengetahui keterampilan Johnny dalam menyetir memang paling rendah diantara kami. Akhirnya kami pun kembali duduk dan berdoa agar mereka berdua cepat datang.

Author pov

"Annyeong, maaf aku terlambat pulang" ucap seseorang yang diyakini oleh semuanya itu adalah suara Johnny.

" YA! Johnny ya kenapa kau lama sekali apa kau menyenggol nenek-nenek yang tengah menyebrang atau kau menabrak anak kucing eoh?" ujar Hansol langsung mengampiri Johnny yang hanya cengo mendengar perkataan hyungnya. Member lain hanya terkikik menahan tawa karena perkataan Hansol dan ekspresi Johnny yang benar-benar sangat menggelikan.

" Mianhae hyung, tadi aku mengantar adikmu berkeliling sebentar" ujar Johnny jujur sambil disertai cengiran khasnya.

" Hi, oppa how are you?" ujar seseorang di belakang Johnny.

" Aigoo Doyoung ah jongmal bogoshipo" ujar Hansol langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Doyoung.

" Nado oppa" Ujar Doyoung sambil terus memeluk Hansol dengan erat.

" Kau kemana saja Doyoung ah?" tanya Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka.

" Hanya berkeliling dan juga makan ramyun" jawab Doyoung polos.

" Kau hanya makan ramyun ?" tanya Taeyong.

" Nee, habis ramyun itu enak apalagi yang asli Korea" ujar Doyoung dengan semangat. Hansol hanya menatap adiknya bingung. Dia berfikir apakah Doyoung belum pernah memakan ramen sebelumnya?

" Haha hyung sepertinya dia kemari bukan untuk menemui mu, tapi dia kemari hanya untuk mencoba ramyun disini " ucap Mark dengan tawa yang keras yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Hansol yang malah membuat yang lain ikut tertawa dengan keras.

" Sudah hyung jangan menatap aku seperti itu aku takuuut" ujar Mark dengan jelas sekali dia tidak merasa ketakutan justru dia tengah menggoda Hansol yang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal pada seluruh orang yang ada disitu.

" YA Minhyung!" geram Hansol tak tertahan. Tapi tetap saja Mark dan yang lainya malah semakin gencar menggoda dan menertawainya. Tanpa mereka sadari kehebohan mereka telah membuat sesorang tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya lagi.

Jaehyun POV

" Aish, mereka ribut sekali, sedang menertawakan apa sampai sebegitunya" ucapku geram karena kencan panasku terganggu oleh suara-suara para hyung gila yang berada di ruang tengah.

" Sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang menghentikan kegilaan mereka kali ini" ujarku bermonolog ria lalu bergegas menuju tempat dimana hyungdeul untuk menghentikan kegilaan mereka yang sepertinya lebih parah dari yang terdahulu, sambil tetap mengenggam kekasihku erat.

Author POV

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka pun terdengar, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya. Dengan sangat jelas ia masih mendengar tawa, dan godaan yang para hyung dan dongsaengnya lontarkan untuk Hansol. Jaehyun pun tak habis pikir, tawa ceria yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi tawa beringas yang sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana itu tidak berubah, yang tertawa saat ini bukan 1 atau 2 orang tapi 4 orang, ia menekankan kata '4' pada otak jeniusnya.

" Hyuung dongsaengie! hentikan tawa mengerikan itu, kalian bisa membangkitkan jasad para pahlawan sekarang juga, dan lagi kalian telah mengganggu hari langka untuku, hari sepuasnya aku berkencan dengan kekasihku" ujar Jahyun dengan suara yang ditinggikan dengan harapan para membernya berhenti tertawa. Namun perkataanya benar-benar tak di gubris, dia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya sebagai anak tengah di sini karena ia tidak dapat menjitak kepala mereka agar dapat menghentikan kegilaan mereka saat ini.

" Jae, kau sudah selesai berkencan eoh?" tanya Johnny.

" Kencanku terganggu karena kalian dasar babo" ujar Jaehyun yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan heran dari para membernya dan tatapan bingung dari seorang yeoja. Kali ini justru Jaehyun yang menatap sosok yeoja tersebut dengan intens, dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba meyakinkan matanya dengan apa yang beru dia lihat.

" Kamu?!" tunjuk Jaehyun pada Doyoung, yang ditunjukpun hanya menaikan alisnya tanda kebingunganya dan senyum simpul yang terlihat pada bibir seorang lainya.

TBC

* * *

Yeheay, akhirnya kesampaian buat post ff ini, padahal ff Mausebar belum aku upload chapter barunya hohoho. Maafkan juga kalo masib banyak typo xD. Semoga kalian suka ya ^^ dan biaar afdol beri aku masukan ataupun kritik tentang ff ini maupun Mausebar. Gomawo Chingudeul~ JaeDo Shipper~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Cia balik nih hihihi. Sebelumnya cia mau jelasin dulu asal usul ff ini karena cia sadar chapter kemarin banyak yang typo dan belum diganti namanya nah FF ini udah lama cia tulis dulu castnya Suju dan Yuri belum pernah aku post . nah tahun ini aku mulai aktf nulis lagi dan aku lagi demen banget ama Jaedo jadinya ff ini aku remake dengan cast yang berbeda. Kalau masih ada salah penulisan nama cia mhon maaf ya kadang mata gabisa diajak kerja sama .

dibanding cia banyak ngomong mending langsung baca lanjutanya ya chingu~ ^^

Jaehyun & Doyoung

cast

Jung Jaehyun

Ji (Kim) Doyoung (GS)

and NCT members

* * *

Happy Reading!^^

Doyoung POV.

" Kamu?!" tunjuk orang itu kepada ku entah apa yang membuat dia menunjuku hingga seperti itu. Aku pun hanya dapat menautkan alis dan memiringkan kepalaku dengan sesekali aku mengerjapkan mataku, memastikan apakah aku mengenal dia atau tidak Karena orang itu tetap menatapku intens, seolah-olah dia melihat setan saja ketika melihat wajah cantiku ini.

" Annyeonghaseyo chonun Ji Doyoung imnida, saya dongsaengnya Hansol oppa, bangeupseumnida" ujarku memperkenalkan diri dengan sesopan mungkin.

" Ah ne, Jaehyun imnida" ujarnya dengan sedikit gugup. Gugup ? entahlah aku tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai itu, yang aku pikir namja bernama Jaehyun itu tidak menyukaiku, karena dengan tatapanya yang berubah menjadi dingin. Ish wajahnya itu seperti iblis, oh ani raja iblis.

Hansol POV

Aigoo lihat wajah kekagetan si Evil Jung itu, benar apa yang dibilang Soojung semalam, ah mulai saat ini aku akan mendukung rencana konyol Soojung sepenuhnya.

" Soojung ah aku sudah melihat reaksinya, benar-benar sesuai deskripsi yang kamu ceritakan semalam, sepertinya sekarang aku akan di dipihakmu, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk rencana gila mu , kau bisa meminta bantuanku nyonya Jung" ujarku setelah selesai mengetik pesan untuk Soojung, senyumpun tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Author POV

Karena kedatangan Doyoung yang begitu mendadak, Hansol belum sempat mencarikanya apartemen dan juga tempat tidur tambahan di dormnya, akibatnya banyak percekcokan kecil di dorm mengenai dimana Doyoung akan tidur. Pada akhirnya Doyoung tidur bersama Hansol. Hansol terlihat senang sama halnya dengan Doyoung hanya saja keputusan mereka mengorbankan seseorang.

Jaehyun POV

Ah jinjja, kaka beradik duo polos itu sengaja mengusir ku ? Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dapat mendidik anak-anak yang kadar kepolosanya nyaris sama padahal kan mereka berbeda umur cukup jauh. Seperti sekarang, aku sudah menduga bahwa yeoja itu akan memilih tidur bersama oppanya, tapi hey aku pun tidur dikamar yang kau pilih.

" Bagaimana Jaehyum? Kamu tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Hansol hyung lembut.

" Ah, silahkan saja hyung tapi sepertinya aku pun harus pindah kekamar lain " ujar ku datar.

" Padahal gak apa-apa kok Jaheyun oppa, aku bisa tidur dilantai kok jadi oppa tidak perlu pindah kamar." Ujar Doyoung sambil tersenyum tapi terdengar sedikit ketakutan dari nadanya berbicara.

" Aku bilang begitu ya sudah begitu saja!' ujarku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

" Taeyong hyung, Jeno ya aku pindah ke kamar kalian ya , disana ada ranjang kosongkan. Aku hanya membawa bantal, guling dan diriku saja kok tidak akan membawa gadget-gadget mahalku kok" ujarku panjang lebar.

" Sekarepmu lah Jung" jawab Taeyong hyung cuek.

" Jinjja, gomawo hyung" jawabku sambil tersenyum memeluk Taeyong hyung. Aku pun baru tersadar bahwa Doyoung tengah menunduk, mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dia berhasil mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri. Dan memang nada bicaraku pun memang sedikit ketus, ah eotte? Jaehyun babo, kau benar-benar babo.

Author POV

" Doyoung ah, sudah tidak usah menunduk seperti itu, si evil itu memang menyebalkan" ujar Taeyong yang berhasil menangkap perubahan di wajah Doyoung.

" Ah, ne oppa hanya saja aku merasa betul-betul merepotkan oppadeul disini terutama Jaehyun oppa habis permintaan aku untuk tinggal di kamar Hansol oppa membuat Jaehyun oppa terusir dari kamarnya sendiri" ujar sambil menunduk.

" Tidak kok, kamu jangan berpikir seperti itu kami semua senang kau tinggal disini lagi pula kami disini memang berkewajiban melindungi yadongsaeng kita satu-satunya, soal Jaehyun tak perlu di pikirkan dia memang seperti itu " ujar Taeyong yang berusaha untuk membuat Doyoung untuk tidak semakin merasa bersalah.

" Benar Doyoung, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Jaehyun biar kami para hyungdeulnya yang mengurus" ucap Johnny membantu Taeyong untuk membujuk Doyoung.

" Baiklah, gomawo oppadeul aku istirahat dulu ne" ujar Doyoung sambil tersenyum.

" Jaljayo Doyoung ah" ujar Hansol sambil mengecup sekilas kening Doyoung , Doyoung pun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sarat kelelahan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

-ooo-

Soojung POV

Sudah kuduga dia memang seperti itu, tak kusangka Hansol pun menyetujui seluruh rencanaku yang awalnya dia mati-matian menolak membantuku karena dia berpikir rencanaku ini rencana terkonyol dari seluruh rencana hebatku selama ini. Aish kau memang jenius Soojung, benar kau memang jenius. Ucapku dengan sangat puas setelah melihat pesan dari Sungmin beberapa menit lalu. Tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar dan senyum iblispun mengembang ketika melihat caller id yang tertera di layar ponsel ku ' Captain evil Jaey'

" Yob" belum beres aku mengucapkan salam aku buru-buru menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku.

" YA! Noona apa yang kau lakukan? Ini pasti semua ulahmu kan" teriak si evil Jaey.

" Ani, noona bahkan baru mengetahui dia baru tiba di Korea siang tadi dari Hansol yang memberi pesan pada noonamu ini" ujar ku sambil berusaha menahan tawaku dengan reaksi dongsaeng kesayanganku ini.

" Aku tak bisa percaya dengan mudah pada noona, bahwa noona iblis sepertimu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menyusahkan namdongsaengnya" hardik Jaehyun.

" Hey, kau itu raja iblis mana mungkin ada yang berani mengusik ketenanganmu, selain orang yang pangkat keiblisanya lebih tinggi darimu" ujarku yang tak terima dengan hardikan Jaehyun.

" Arraso- arraso, tapi aku sebal karena dia aku harus tidur dengan Taeyong hyung dan Jeno karena dia ingin tidur dia kamarku bersama Hansol hyung" ujar Jaehyun dengan nada sedikit memelas.

" Itu perjanjian yang dia buat dengan ummanya , jika dia tidak menerima perjanjian itu dia tidak di izinkan untuk pindah ke Korea" ujarku memberi penjelasan pada Jaehyun.

" Benar juga sih, kalau dia tidak tinggal dengan Hansol hyung dia akan tinggal dimana untuk membiasakan dirinya disini. Kalau begitu aku memaafkan noona" ujarnya dengan nada polos.

" Ya! Siapa yang meminta maaf padamu Pabo!" ujarku tak tahan mendengar kesemena-menaan adiku.

" Aku jenius noona, oh ya kapan noona akan bertunangan?" ujarnya dengan santai yang malah membuatku bingung akan menjawab apa lagi.

" Hm, Jae apakah Doyoung tahu kau adik noona?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ani, dia tidak mengenalku dan tidak menanyakan noona padaku" ujarnya

" Baguslah kalau begitu" ucapku singkat.

" Noona ak harus menutup telponya aku dipanggil Johnny hyung, annyeong" ujarnya memberi salam.

" Annyeong evil Jung" ujarku sambil menutup ponsel ku.

Benar-benar sesuai dengan rencanaku, lebih baik sekarang aku melihat perkembanganya dulu setelah itu baru memulainya. Ah ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan.

-000-

Author POV

" Semuanya pada memenuhi jadwal masing-masing, ternyata hanya aku sendiri yang berlibur" gumam Jaehyun yang melihat dorm sangat sepi.

" Annyeong oppa" ujar Doyoung memberi salam pada Jaehyun yang tengah menikmati serealnya.

" Eh, hi Doyoung ah kau mendapat pesan dari Johnny hyung, Hansol hyung atau siapapunlah?" tanya Jaehyun pada Yuri.

" Ani, mereka hanya menyuruhku membuatkan oppa sarapan. Yang ada di persediaan hanya sereal makanya aku menyimpanya dimeja makan agar oppa bisa langsung membuatnya sendiri" ujar Doyoung dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Ne gomawo, kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung sudah berpakaian dengan rapih.

" Aku mau mendaftar ke universitas oppa disini dibilang hari ini hari terakhir pendaftaran" ujar Doyoung sambil memberikan brosur sebuah universitas.

" Doyoung ah kau sudah belajar?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

" Sudah sedikit, memang ada apa oppa?" tanya Doyoung innocent.

" Aish kau ini, coba kau lihat disini jelas-jelas tertera bahwa hari ini memang pendaftaran terakhir dan hari untuk tes masuk universitas ini juga tau" ujar Doyoung gemas dengan kebodohan Doyoung untuk membaca huruf hangul yang ada di brosur.

" Jinjja? Ottoeke? Aku harus segera sampai di tempatnya untuk belajar sebentar kalau begitu" ujar Doyoung karena kaget dan menyesal dengan kebodohanya membaca hangul.

" Ya, kau mau kemana? Kau tahu rute bus untuk ke universitas ini tidak?" ujar Doyoung sedikit berteriak melihat Doyoung yang bergegas menuju pintu.

" Molla, aku hanya tahu gedungnya saja oppa" ujar Doyoung dengan tampang yang sangat polos.

" Ya, kau ini bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai disana tepat waktu kau sendiri tidak tahu akan naik apa kesananya. Aish yasudah kau berangkat bersamaku saja sekalian aku akan pergi kerumah orang tuaku" ujar Jaehyun gemas dengan kepolosan Doyoung yang benar-benar membuat dirinya frustasi. Jaehyun bertambah geram dan frustasi ketika Doyoung tak menjawab ataupun merespon ajakanya.

" Ckckc, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai memelototiku seperti itu" ujar Jaehyun lagi.

" Asih, kau narsis sekali oppa aku hanya tak menyangka pangeran iblis sepertimu bisa menawarkan bantuan kepada orang lain" ucap Doyoung dengan wajah polos andalanya. Jaehyun yang mendengar hanya dapat mendengus.

" Kau ini menghina orang yang telah menawarkan bantuan padamu, apakah ini budaya yang kau pelajari di London oeh?" ucap Jaehyun tanpa ampun.

" Ah sudahlah, ayo oppa katanya mau mengantarku" ucap Doyoung sambil menarik lengan Jaehyun menuju pintu. Yang ditarikpun hanya dapat menurut. Hey kemana Jaehyun yang selalu memberontak itu?

Perjalanan pun dihabiskan dalam diam, hanya terdengar Jaehyun yang beberapa kali memberitahu rute bus dan pemberhentianya kepada Doyoung, tapi sepertinya Doyoung benar-benar tidak mengerti atau memang sama sekali tidak mendengar.

" Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai di depan universitas Seoul" ujar Jaehyun. Merasa tidak mendapat sahutan Jaehyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Doyoung.

" Aish YA! Ji Doyoung iroena palli ireona palli palli" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Doyoung karena dengan teriakan saja Doyoung tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tidurnya.

" Oppa, kita sudah sampai? Mianhae aku malah tertidur di mobilmu" ujar Doyoung sambil masih mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

" Gwenchana, aku hanya merasa sia-sia memberitahumu jalan menuju universitas ini dengan semangat padahal dirimu saja tidak mendengarnya sama sekali" ujar Jaehyun datar.

" Mianhae oppa, jongmal mianhae" ujar Doyoung sambil menunduk.

" Sudahlah, kau harus bergegas sisisr dulu rambutmu dan ingat aku akan menjemputmu disini" ujar Jaehyun.

" Mengapa oppa mau menjemputku?" tanya Doyoung sambil menyisir rambutnya. Jaehyun yang awalnya terdiam lalu tersenyum memamerkan evil smirk andalanya.

" Kau ini sudah syukur aku tadi menjelaskan rute pergi dan pulang ke dorm selama perjalanan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Aku hanya tak ingin dimarahi Hansol hyung, tadi aku sempat memberitahunya bahwa kau pergi di antar olehku" ujar Jaehyun panjang lebar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, oppa aku boleh meminta no hp mu?" tanya Doyoung lembut.

" Baiklah kemarikan hpmu" ujar Jaehyun yang langsung mengetikan nomornya.

" Tuh sudah, kalau bisa kau harus menghubungiku setengah jam sebelum kau beres arraso?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menatap manik mata Doyoung intens.

" Ne, oppa arrasoeyo" ujar Doyoung.

" Kajja kau seharusnya cepat masuk nanti tidak keburu untuk belajar, tapi sepertinya waktu untukmu sempit sekali Ji Doyoung tinggal 15 menit tersisa untuk memulai mengerjakan soal" ujar Jaehyun sambil memperlihatkan brosur tadi dengan mencocokan waktunya dengan jam tanganya.

" NE oppa jongmal gomawoyo aku akan segera menghubungimu" ujar Doyoung sambil bergegas keluar meninggalkan mobil Jaehyun.

" Chonma, good luck ya untuk ujianya" ujar Jaehyun yang langsung melesat meninggalkan area universitas ini.

Doyoung POV

"Aish pabbo sekali kau Ji Doyoung mana mungkin aku bisa tidak membaca salah satu bagian terpenting yang ada pada brosur itu" ujarku dengan kesal amat kesal. Apalagi hari ini aku benar-benar merepotkan Jaehyun oppa. Doyoung kau seharusnya bisa benar-benar belajar hidup mandiri disini bukan malah menambah daftar orang yang kau repotkan. Saat aku masih sibuk untuk merutuki kebodohanku hari ini ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahuku cukup keras.

" Mianhamnida, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu" ujar seorang yeoja yang langsung membantuku berdiri.

" Ah, nan gwenchana" ujarku langsung pergi meninggalkan yeoja tadi karena aku melihat jam ditangan ku menunjukan bahwa dalam 7 menit lagi ujian masuk universitas akan segera dimulai.

" Cocok sekali" ujar yeoja tadi walaupun aku sudah menjauh dari dia tapi aku masih bisa mendengar ucapanya dengan jelas. Setelah tidak mendengar lagi suara wanita tadi yang masih berbicara aku memulai kembali umpatan-umpatan untuk diriku sendiri, ah benar-benar sial sekali hari ini. Aku pun mengerjakan soal tanpa berhenti merutuki kebodohanku yang cukup banyak di hari ini.

Author POV

" Yoboseo. Oppa sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau tunjukan padaku , ne benar dia cocok sekali dengan gadis yang kau deskripsikan" ujar seorang wanita.

" Jinjjayo? Dimana kau menemukanya?" tanya suara di sebrang sana.

" Dikampusku, sepertinya dia calon mahasiswa baru nanti aku akan cari tahu tentang dia. Aku yakin kau akan terkejut jika aku berhasil membawanya ke hadapanmu" ujar wanita itu dengan senang.

" Okelah, beri aku kabar selanjutnya ne" ujar sesorang disebrang telpon sana.

" Ne oppa anyyeong" ujar wanita itu menutup ponselnya. Dan sesekali melihat ke arah perginya Doyoung dengan tersenyum, ya senyum sejuta makna.

TBC

* * *

Yeay Chapter ke 2 udah ke post! ayo baca chinguu~ Cia mau balas review chapter kemarin.

lalaxxx : huhuhu mianhae chingu mereka gaada di ff ini. itu karena belum ke edit chingu.. mianhaee TT tapi tetep baca ya ff ini heheh.

ddyoung : iya itu emang bener chinguuu, maafkan aku yaa TT ntar ntar aku bakal lebih teliti lagi. gomawo saranyaa~ baca terus yaa hihi.

Chingudeul~ makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ngasih masukan di ff ini ^^ Cia harap kalian gaakan bosen untuk baca dan gaakan bosen buat ngasih masukan ke cia untuk ff ini hoho. ditunggu masukanya ya chingudeul~


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun & Doyoung

cast

Jung Jaehyun

Ji (Kim) Doyoung (GS)

and NCT members

* * *

Happy Reading~^^

Jaehyun POV

Akhirnya aku sampai juga dirumah kedua orangtua ku, sudah lama juga aku tidak menemui mereka. Selesai memarkirkan mobil aku segera bergegas menuju kedalam rumah.

" Annyeong umma, appa" ujarku riang.

"Annyeong evil" jawab kedua orangtuaku yang membuatku berdecih sebal.

"Ya! Kalian ini bukanya memeluku, malah menghinaku seperti itu" protesku sebal.

" Ya biarlah umma sesekali menggodamu chagi" ujar umma sambil mengelus pipiku gemas.

" Terserahlah, oh ya Soojung nuna mana?" tanyaku yang tidak menemukan sosoknya.

" Dia seperti biasa menghabiskan harinya di kantor, bahkan jam makan malam pun dia habiskan dikantor, kau taukan proyek baru yang sedang nunamu jalankan, itu meyebabkan dia harus benar-benar giat bekerja" ujar umma.

" Soojung noona benar-benar menyedihkan" ujarku yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan penuh cinta dari kedua orangtuaku.

" Aish appo! umma, appa mengapa kalian menjitak kepalaku, kalian ingin aku berubah menjadi bodoh?" tanyaku sambil meringis, orangtuaku hanya terkikik geli melihatku.

" Habis salahmu sendiri tak mau bergabung dengan kantormu itu hitung-hitung membantu appamu,tapi kau malah memilih mengikuti audisi yang di adakan disana dan menjadi idol" ujar appa.

" Mianhae appa, nanti kalau aku sudah pensiun sebagai idol tentu saja aku akan membantu appa disana, dan akan menggantikan posisi Soojung nuna, mau bagaimana pun aku sangat menyayangi nuna" ujarku tertunduk, karena memang benar apa yang appa katakan tentang mengapa dan bagaimana Soojung nuna yang bekerja habis-habisan.

" Sudahlah, diapun menyukai pekerjaanya, yang kami khawatirkan kalau dia melupakan hal yang sangat penting bagi seorang wanita" ujar umma sambil mengelus rambutku.

" Memamg apa umma?" tanyaku yang kurang paham dengan apa yang dimaksud umma.

" Menikah dan menjadi seorang ibu" ujar umma yang masih menatap mataku.

" Tapi umma tenang saja, sebentar lagi nuna akan bertunangan kan, dengan orang yang tampan, bertanggung jawab, dan mengenal kita dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dan menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Soojung nuna" ujarku sambil memeluk umma, sesungguhnya aku mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya umma akan kelangsungan hidup putri satu-satunya.

" Ne kau benar chagiya, hanya saja umma merasa Soojung tidak menyukai rencana pertunanganya" ujar umma .

" Umma aku yakin nuna tidak akan membuat hal yang menghawatirkan, ingat umma aku namdongsaengnya, masih ada aku yang mengawasinya" ujarku mantap.

" Gomawo chagiya" ujar umma

" Ne, sudahlah ayo makan aku lapar!" ucapku membawa umma ke meja makan. Sejujurnya aku pun merasa aneh dengan sikap Soojung nuna akhir-akhir ini. Sebab aku merasa Soojung nuna selalu menghindar jika ditanya perihal rencana pertunanganya.

' Nuna ada apa sebenarnya?' batinku dalam hati.

Author POV

Soojung memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya saat jam makan siang berakhir. Dia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya hari itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa rindu dengan keadaan rumahnya terutama masakan ummanya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat mobil namdongsaengnya terparkir rapih di garasi rumahnya. Soojung pun semakin yakin akan mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang menarik hari ini.

Soojung POV

" Aku pulang!" teriaku ketika sudah sampai didalam rumah.

" Soojung ah, ayo makan bersama mumpung ada Jahyunie!" ujar umma yang langsung menyeretku duduk di meja makan yang sudah sangat aku rindukan.

" Ne umma" uajrku yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

" Tumben sekali kau kemari evil?" tanyaku pada Jaehyun yang berada tepat disampingku.

" Kau itu meledeku saja, aku juga tinggal disini tahu" ujar Jaehyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aigoo , anak ini masih seperti 10 tahun lalu jika ngambek, pasti saja memajukan bibirnya itu" ujarku yang diamini oleh umma dan appa.

" Aish sudahlah nuna, oh ya ngomong-ngomong kapan audisi SM akan digelar lagi?" tanya Jaehyun yang sudah menormalkan kembali bibirnya.

" Mungkin seminggu lagi, aku, Hansol, Chanyeol dan Changmin yang akan menjadi jurinya dibantu dengan 2 orang senior yang sudah ahli dalam pencarian bakat ini" ujarku dengan santai.

" Oh, baguslah kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan banyak hoobae baru" ujar Jaehyun girang.

" Betul, kalau bisa kau ngegebet beberapa hoobae baru nanti Jae , aku kasihan sekali padamu selama 21 tahun tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang yeojapun padaku , pada umma dan appa juga" ujarku yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh Jaehyun.

" Benar chagi, umma belum pernah liat kamu bawa atau berpacaran, kamu enggak laku ya Jae?" tanya umma tanpa dosa, aku pun yang mendengar pernyataan umma sebisa mungkin menahan tawa yang siap meledak.

" Ya umma aku ini tampan mana mungkin enggak laku, hanya saja belum ada yang benar-benar menarik perhtian dan menggetarkan hati tuan muda Jung ini" bela Jaehyun yang terlihat tengah melamun,sepertinya aku tahu maksud lamunan singkat Jaheyun tersebut.

" Tenang saja umma dia sedang menyukai seseorang kok" ujarku sambil masih melahapp makananku.

" Jinjja? Nugu, nugu?" tanya umma terlihat sangat antusias. Jaehyun pun hanya dapat mengumpat padaku.

" Adalah umma, yang jelas dia yeoja cantik dan sangat menggemaskan aku rasa oemma akan menyukainya" ujar ku lagi.

" Jaehyunie cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya, umma ingin kau memperkenalkanya pada umma sebgai yeojachingumu" ujar umma dengan mata berbinar.

" Aish umma, dekat denganya saja tidak" jawab Jaehyun lesu.

" Sudahlah enggak perlu galau, lebih baik kita bertanding ps saja yuk Jae mumpung nuna free nih!" ajaku yang sebetulnya sudah sangat kasihan melihatnya diintrogasi oleh umma.

" Yang kalah harus teraktir ice cream Arra!" ujarnya kembali semangat,

" Ne, kupastikan kau bertekuk lutut disini" ujarku sambil menunjuk kakiku.

" Baiklah nona Jung aku akan menggerahkan seluruh kemampuanku" ujar Jaehyun. Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. ' Chagi, nuna hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia'

Author POV

Kesibukan begitu terlihat, namun tak tampak raut wajah kelelahan karena sebentar lagi kerja keras mereka akan terbalas dengan kehadiran anggota baru bagi family agensinya. Ingin rasanya segera menggelar audisi besar-besaran.

" Oppa, oppa!" teriak seorag yeoja.

" Ne, ada apa ? mengapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?" tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil.

" Hansol oppa aku sudah berhasil mengajak orang yang kau tunjukan, dia bernama Na Jaemin atau bisa kita panggil dia Jaemin saja, aku yakin saat audisi nanti dia akan datang" ujar yeoja tersebut.

" Baiklah kita hanya perlu mencari satu lagi Kun ah" ujar Hansol lagi.

" Ne, aku sih hanya berharap orang yang beberapa jam lalu tak sengaja aku temui mengikuti audisi kita" ujar Kun dengan penuh harap.

" Ne, kerja mu sungguh baik tidak pernah setengah-setengah , kau seperti adiku" ujar Kun lagi.

" Jongmal? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan adikmu oppa" ujar Kun yang terdengar sangat penasaran.

" Nanti akan oppa kenalkan" ujar Hansol yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Kun.

" Kun ah kau tahu? Adiku tadi pergi tes masuk universitas diantar oleh evil Jung itu" ujar Hansol yang menunggu reaksi dari Kun.

" Jung Jaehyun? Jinjja?" tanya Kun terlihat sekali wajahnya yang terkejut.

" Sepertinya dia tertarik pada adikmu oppa, kau harus berhati-hati dan menjaga adikmu lebih ekstra bila sudah begini, oppa tahu sendiri kan Jaehyun itu seperti apa?" ujar Kun yang betul-betul membuatku dan dirinya sendiri tertawa terbahak. ' Kun ah sering-seringlah tertawa seperti ini' batin Hansol sambil tetap menatap Kun yang masih tertawa.

Author POV

Doyoung pun keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit tertekan, bagaimana tidak? Sudah datang terburu-buru, tidak belajar dengan serius, bertemu yeoja aneh. Benar-benar hari terburuk yang pernah dimilikinya.

-000-

Doyoung POV

" Aish, aku seharusnya sedari tdi menelepon atau memberi pesan pada Jaehyun oppa, aku melupakan pesanya" runtuku dalam hati. " Yasudahlah aku telepon saja sekarang" ujarku masih asyik bermonolog ria. Aku sedikit aneh saat mencari-cari kontak nama Jaehyun oppa, apa tadi dia lupa menyimpanya atau lupa memberi nama? Aish ternya dia menuliskan namanya dengan sangat menggelikan 'Woojae' tanpa banyak tingkah aku pun segera memencet tombol call pada hpku.

"Tuut tuuut tuut" terdengar nada panggilan tunggu. Aish lama sekali apakah dia sedang sibuk pikirku kembali. Tapi akhirnya aku mendengar ada yang mengangkat.

" Yoboseo oppa" ujarku langsung setelah teleponya diangkat.

" Nugu?" tanya suara disebrang sana. 'Ommo ini suara yeoja'

" Doyoung imnida, apakah Jaehyun oppa ada disana ?" tanyaku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

" Doyoung? Ne sebentar saya panggil dulu" ujarnya.

" Yoboseo" ujar suara bass yang dapat kuyakini 100% itu suara Jaehyun oppa.

" Oppa, aku sudah keluar dari gedung universitas, kau berjanji untuk menjemputku" ujarku ragu, karena sesungguhnya aku tak yakin dia masih mengingat janjinya siang tadi.

" Kau sudah pulang, baiklah tunggu depan gerbang saja ne" ujarnya lagi.

" Ne, khamsamnida oppa" ujarku berterimakasih.

" Choenma, aku akan segera berangkat kesana annyeong" ujarnya sambil menutup telp.

" Ne annyeong" ujarku langsung menutup sambungan teleponya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku lebih baik mampir ke rumah ice cream di sebrang itu dari pada bete disini gumamku yang langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah eskrim tersebut.

Jaehyun POV.

" Cheonma, aku akan segera berangkat kesana annyeong" ujarku dan tanpa sadar aku kembali mengulas senyum.

" Ciee yang lagi pdkt nih" ujar Soojung noona dengan nada menggodaku.

" Ani, tadi aku berjanji untuk menjemputnya" ujarku yang salah tingkah.

" Sudahlah wajahmu memerah Jaehyunie, cepat jemput dia kau tak ingin dihajar oleh Hansol" ujar Soojung nuna sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku keluar rumah.

Akupun menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang karena jarak universitas tadi dan rumahku tidak begitu jauh, sesekali aku tersenyum dan mengkhayalkan hal yang indah-indah. ' Kau berubah menjadi gila Jae' cibir diriku dalam hati. Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, aku tidak melihat siapapun. Kuputuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan. Eh ternyata dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengirimiku pesan.

 _From Dottoki_

 _Oppa aku ada di toko eskrim yang disebrang ya, kau kesini saja kita makan eskrim bersama aku yang teraktir ne ^0^_

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca pesanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memarkirkan mobil dan segera masuk ke toko ice cream tesebut, tentu dengan penyamaran yang cukup, sebuah kacamata dan hoodie yang membuat wajahku tidak begitu terlihat jelas. Aku pun masuk dan dengan cepat aku dapat menemukan Doyoung. Bagaimana tidak dia melambai-lambaikan tanganya dengan cepat.

" Annyeong" ujarku

"Annyeong oppa, kau segeralah memesan" ujarnya dengan tetap menikmati ice cream strawberrynya. 'Ckckc adik dan kaka sama saja' cibirku dalam hati.

" Ne, Ice cream coklatnya satu" ujarku cepat.

" Bagaimana tadi ujianya?" tanyaku

"Memusingkan, tapi lumayanlah" jawabnya dengan sedikit malas dan berakhir dengan kikikanya sendiri.

" Kau itu, semoga saja masuk" ujarku yang dibalas dengan senyumanya. Tetaplah seperti ini walaupun hanya sebentar aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya.

Doyoung POV

Entah mengapa kali ini aku melihat tatapan tulus dari seorang Jung Jaehyun. Senyumnya pun terlihat indah ya karena biasanya aku hanya melihat seringaian dari wajahnya. Entah awalnya bagaimana kita berdua kembali tidak bersuara. Tetapi pada akhirnya suara televisi mampu mengalihkan perhatianku dari ice cream ku yang sudah hilang setengahnya.

" Hansol ssi kapan pelaksanaan audisi akan digelar?" tanya salah seorang reporter kepada Hansol oppa.

" Akhir minggu ini, makanya yang ingin bergambung bersama kami di SM silahkan isi formulirnya dan datanglah pada saat audisi"

" Formulirnya bisa kalian dapatkan di toko-toko yang telah berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Jung dan Ji ,dan kalian bisa mendapaatkanya juga langsung di gedung SM pada hari diselenggarakanya audisi" ujar Hansol oppa lagi.

" Kamu tertarik mengikuti audisi itu?" tanya seseorang yang aku yakini dia manager dari toko ini.

" Sedikitnya aku tertarik" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Ini, disini kami menyediakan formulirnya, anda tak perlu repot mencari lagi" ujar namja itu lagi.

" Ne, khamsamnida" ujarku sambil menerima secarik kertas berisi formulir. Aku pun hanya menatap formulir ini, sambil berpikir sejenak.

Author POV

" Ya Doyoung ah kau benar-benar tertarik mengikuti ini ?" tanya Jaehyun karena ia melihat Doyoung yang tak berhenti menatap formulir ini.

" Wae oppa?" tanya Doyoung yang baru saja menyudahi acara menatap formulir tersebut.

" Jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudah masuk dan melewati audisi itu bocah" ujar Jaehyun dengan nada meremehkan.

" Kau meremehkan ku tuan Jung?" tanya Doyoung dingin.

" Tentu saja, mendengar mu bernyanyi saja tidak pernah, kau harus tahu orang-orang yang berhasil masuk itu bukan hanya orang yang benar-benar berbakat tapi orang-orang yang berusaha juga yang sudah lama berlatih" ujar Jaehyun mantap.

" Oppa, aku kan hanya berniat mencobanya, mungkin saja aku masuk" ujar Doyoung dengan tatapan sendunya.

" Biip biip" terdengar suara yang berasal dari ponsel Yuri. Ternyat sebuah pesan yang menyatakan bahwa dia diterima di universitas. Senyuman entah seringaian muncul di wajah cantik Doyoung melanjutkan perkataanya yang sempat terpotong.

" Dan lagi aku mempunyai pelatih vokal yang handal" ujar Doyoung sambil mengetik dengan lincah di ponselnya. Jaehyun hanya mengeryitkan alisnya.

" Pelatih?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

" Ne, sebentar oppa pelatih vokalku menelopon nih" ujar Doyoung dengan senyum polosnya. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sesungguhnya dia betul-betul penasaran siapa pelatih bocah kecil ini.

" Yoboseo oppa, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku lulus tes masuk universitas" ujar Doyoung riang.

" Ne, Taeyong oppa bolehkah aku menagih hadiahku karena kau telah kalah dalam taruhan?" ujar Doyoung sontak membuat Jaehyun kaget. Bocah ini berani mengajak bertaruh dengan hyungnya, dan apa jangan-jangan pelatih Doyoung itu ? gumam Jaehyun dalam hati.

" Aku hanya ingin oppa melatihku bernyanyi selama 5 hari kedepan secara intensif. Bagaimana?" tanya Doyoung lagi, Jaehyun hanya bengong mendengar permintaan Doyoung.

" Ayolah oppa, menyanyikan keahlianmu aku sedang mengejar suatu misi"ujar Doyoung dengan nada memelas .

" Ne, gomawo Taeyong oppa kau emmang yang terbaik" ujar Doyoung lagi yang membuat Jaehyun berdecak sebal karena berdasarkan percakapan yang didengarnya Taeyong menyanggupi permintaan Doyoung.

" Ye oppa maukah kau bertaruh lagi denganku? Ini sedikit lebih besar dari taruhan kemarin" ujar Doyoung lagi yang membuat Jaehyun tambah terdiam.

" Kita akan bertaruh apa aku dapat lulus dari audisi dan masuk ke dalam management SM" ujar Doyoung yang mengubah suaranya dengan serius dan terkesan dingin.

" Ne, oppa akan mendukungku kan?" tanya Doyoung.

" Ya oppa audisi SM" ucap Doyoung lagi tetapi dengan refleks ia menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya lalu memutuskan sambungan telponya.

" Mari kita lihat hasilnya oppa, kajja kita harus kembali ke dorm!" ujar Doyoung sambil memakan sendokan terakhir ice creamnya dan menarik Jaehyun untuk segera beranjak mengingat ice cream Jaehyun sudah sedari tadi habis.

Taeyong POV

" Taeyong hyung hp mu bergetar" teriak Mark dari arah kamar.

" Ne" aku pun meraih hpku dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk , oh ternyata dari Doyoung ya yang isinya hanya meminta aku menelponya.

" Yoboseo" ucapku ketika telponku diangkat dengan cepat.

" Yoboseo oppa, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku lulus tes masuk universitas" ujarnya terdengar begitu senang.

" Jinjja? Chukaee Doyoung ah" ujarku tulus, karena memang ak berharap dia bisa melewati masa tesnya tersebut.

" Ne, Taeyong oppa bolehkah aku menagih hadiahku karena kau telah kalah dalam taruhan?" tanya Doyoung. Sudah kuduga anak ini akan menagih hadiahnya.

" Baiklah, apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanyaku pada Doyoung.

" Aku hanya ingin oppa melatihku bernyanyi selama 5 hari kedepan secara intensif. Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Aku sedikit heran dengan permintaanya.

" Untuk apa oppa melatihmu bernyanyi, hadiah yang lain saja ne?" ujarku lagi.

" Ayolah oppa, menyanyikan keahlianmu aku sedang mengejar suatu misi"ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Kalau sudah mendengar rengekanya siapa yang bisa melawan.

" Baiklah oppa akan melatihmu jamnya nanti kita tentukan saat kau sudah pulang saja" ujarku lagi.

" Ne, gomawo Taeyong oppa kau memang yang terbaik" ujarnya riang.

" Ne, tapi harus kau tahu berlatih denganku tidak ada kata main-main" ujarku memperingatkan.

" Ye oppa maukah kau bertaruh lagi denganku? Ini sedikit lebih besar dari taruhan kemarin" ujar Doyoung lagi yang sukses membuatku kaget dan bergumam 'taruhan apa lagi?'

" Baiklah apalagi yang kau jadikan bahan taruhan kali ini?" tanyaku yang sesungguhnya sangat penasaran.

" Kita akan bertaruh apa aku dapat lulus dari audisi dan masuk ke dalam management SM" ujarnya terdengar dingin.

" Oh, kau berniat mengikuti audisi SM rupanya" ujarku lagi.

" Ne, oppa akan mendukungku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

" Sebentar kau bilang audisi SM?" tanyaku lagi, karena aku baru paham dengan apa yang Doyoung bicarakan.

" Ya oppa audisi SM" jawabnya tenang.

" MWOOOOO!"

TBC

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca+ review~ aku sayang kalian hohoho. maaf ya kalau alurnya lamba, banyak typo dan mungkin ada nama yang belum keganti

Cia mau bales Review~

ParkHara1997 : Yang baru ketauan Doyoung sama Kun kkk~ sisanya ntar ada di chapter2 selanjutnya bakal muncul kok hihhi. chingu baca terus yaa~ sama kasih ak masukan berupa review biar aku tambah semangat nulisnya^^

ddyoung : Di Chapter ini udah kejawab kan chinguuu~ hayoloh penasaran wkwkkw . baca terus yaa. jangan lupa masukanya di kotak review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ Readers kuu, maafkan cia ya baru update ff in! ada yang nunggu gak? kkk B') tapi gapapa. semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku bawa di ff ini ya. ff ini berbeda dengan Mausebar soalnya kkk. Semoga kalian suka ya!^^ maaf kalau belum ada nama yang belum ke edit T,T

* * *

HAPPY READING '3')/

Author POV

" Ya babo! Mengapa kau mematikan telponya?" maki Taeyong ketika Doyoung mematikan telponya secara tiba-tiba.

" Ya hyung tenang, siapa yang babo eoh?" tanya Jeno.

" Ya Ji Doyoung memang babo, aish dia menguji kesabaranku!" umpat Taeyong lagi.

" Ya! Taeyong ah jaga bicaramu jika Hansol hyung mendengar kau berkata tersebut jangan harap kamu masih dapat melihat peliharaan mu hidup, dan yang lebih mengerikan badanmu akan hancur, kau tahu kan bagaimana Hansol jika dia sedang marah" ujar Johnny mengingatkan yang diamini oleh yang lain.

" Ne, aku masih sangat menyayangi peliharaan ku" ujar Taeyong lirih sambil cepat-cepat menuju ke kamarnya. Yang hanya disambut tatapan tak percaya dari dongsaengdeul.

" Taeyong hyung itu bodoh atau idiot?" ujar Mark yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari para hyungdeul yang berada di dorm. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Mark. 'Taeyong hyung memang sangat aneh' batin para dongsaengdeul.

Doyoung POV

" Annyeong oppadeul" ujarku yang baru memasuki dorm.

" Annyeong, ya Doyoung ah kau sudah pulang ayo duduk disini" ujar Johnny oppa yang pertama kali membalas sapaanku.

" Ne, Oppa aku membawakan eskrim nih semoga kalian suka, aku beri sesuai rasa yang kalian suka nih dimakan ya !" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

" Gomawo Doyoung ah, ada hal apa nih yang membuat kamu meneraktir kita seperti ini?" tanya Johnny oppa.

" Ya hyung sudahlah Doyoung kan tidak sepelit dirimu, yang hanya ngasih sesuatu itu kalo lagi mepet banget atau gak ada maunya " cibir Mark oppa yang membuatku tertawa dan hanya delikan sengit dari Johnny oppa.

" Sudah-sudah, aku hanya ingin merayakan sesuatu bersama oppadeul walaupun sebetulnya ini begitu sangat sederhana, mian hanya dapat memberikan eskrim ini" ujarku dengan tersenyum.

" Memang merayakan apa Young?" tanya Mark oppa sambil memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap.

" Aku lulus masuk universitas berkat doa kalian juga aku bisa masuk kan oppa" ujarku yang disambut anggukan dari oppadeul.

" Ne, tentu saja Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa dari orang yang berusaha dan berdoa Doyoung ah" ujar Jeno oppa lagi sambil tersenyum, aigoo senyumnya itu.

" Doyoung, mengapa kamu enggak makan eskrim?" tanya Johnny.

" Aku sudah tadi di tokonya, tadi aku makan bersama Jaehyun oppa" jawabku seadanya.

" Loh kok bisa dengan si Evil sih?" tanya Mark oppa.

" Ya, tadi Jae oppa yang mengantar dan menjemputku saat di kampus" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Lalu Jaehyun mana?" tanya Johnny oppa.

" Sedang memarkirkan mobil, sebentar lagi juga dia pasti kembali kok" jawabku lagi. Tiba- tiba keluar sosok lelaki misterius yang menatapnya dengan sengit.

" Ya! Gadis bodoh, mengapa kau mematikan sambunganya ketika aku masih berbicara!" ujarnya dengan menggerutu.

" Oppa, aku bisa jelaskan itu, kau jangan marah padaku ne!" ujarku dengan nada sangat memelas. Dapat kulihat seluruh perhatian oppadeul sekarang mengarah kepadaku dan Taeyong oppa.

" Aish, lalu apa maksudnya dengan kau akan dnskgjhksajf" ucapan Taeyong oppa selanjutnya harus aku potong karena membahayakan kelangsungan hidupku. 'Mianhae oppa' ujarku lirih karena perlakuanku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan menyendokan satu sendok penuh es krim pada Taeyong oppa.

" Oppa eskrimnya enak ne, kau makan saja dengan benar jangan banyak berbicara ara" ucapku yang langsung mendapta deathglare dari Taeyong oppa dan tawa pun pecah di dalam dorm. Bisa kudengar tawa Jeno oppa keras sekali, bahkan Mark oppa tertawa hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

Jaehyun POV

Aish pasti saja berisik, kapan sih dorm ini akan tenang? Ketika kami semua pergi bekerja? Ah sungguh menyebalkan. Tetapi sebetulnya akhir-akhir ini dorm memang terlihat lebih mengerikan dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi memang kualitas masakan di dorm menjadi lebih bervariasi karena kehadiran seorang yeoja tulen. 'Ah aku masuk tidak ya?' batinku yang masih diam di depan pintu.

" Jae sedang apa didepan pintu?" tanya suara yang sudah sangat aku hapal.

" Hansol hyung, aku hanya sedang berpikir kunci mobilku sudah aku masukan ke kantong celanaku atau tidak" jawab ku sambil pura-pura memeriksa seluruh kantong di celanaku.

" Kau ini ada-ada saja, bagaimana ketemu tidak?" tanya Hansol hyung lagi.

" Ada hyung ternyata aku tidak melupakanya" ujarku dengan cengiran yang membuat Hansol hyung tertawa.

" Kajja kita masuk ke dorm!" ajak Hansol hyung. Aku pun hanya menurut dan memang benar aku harus masuk ke dorm tidak ada pilihan lain karena aku tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk keluar dari dorm.

Ketika masuk ke dorm aku lihat pemandangan yang sungguh menggelikan dimana Mark sedang tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Taeyong hyung. Jeno saja tertawa Johnny hyung? ya tuhan mereka telah berhasil membuat seorang Jeno menjadi seperti itu. Aku merasa kasihan melihat Taeyong hyung yang di tertawakan oleh yang lain. Aku pun secara perlahan mendekati Taeyong hyung.

" Hyung gwenchana?" tanyaku yang kaget melihat wajah Taeyong hyung.

" Sudahlah Jae, dia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanmu mulutnya dipenuhi oleh satu centong eskrim" ujar Johnny hyung.

" Mwo, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

" Ne siapa ?" tanya Hansol hyung yang baru mulai bergabung dengan kita. Secara perlahan tangan Taeyong hyung menunjuk seseorang yang terduduk di sebrangnya.

" Doyoung?" tanya Hansol hyung memastikan. Aku sih sudah tidak heran kalau dia yang melakukanya, polos-polos begitu dia memang menyebalkan. Taeyong hyung pun mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

" Doyoung mengapa kau menyuapkan satu sendok penuh ?" tanya Hansol hyung lagi.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja oppa, habis aku gemas Taeyong oppa lama sekali menyuapkan sendoknya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memelas.

" Aigoo, kau jangan melakukan itu lagi! Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Taeyong!" ujar Hansol hyung tegas.

" Ne oppa" ujar Doyoung masih tetap menunduk.

" Oh ya bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Hansol hyung kemudian.

" Dia masuk loh hyung saat makan es krim bersama, dia mendapatkan pesan bahwa dia di terima" jawabku cepat.

" Chukae Doyoung ah, nanti kita makan malam bersama ne aku yang teraktir" ujar Hansol hyung yang membuat semua mata yang ada di dorm berbinar. Yang lain pun dengan perlahan tapi pasti meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar masing-masing mungkin untuk memepersiapkan segala sesuatu hal untuk makan malam mereka. Aku pun menghampiri Doyoung yang masih menunduk.

" Gwencanha Doyoung ah tidak ada yang marah kepadamu kok, hanya saja kau sedikit keterlaluan terhadap pelatih vokalmu sendiri, oh ya Chukae Ji Doyoung telah di terima di universitas yang kamu inginkan" ujarku kemudian meninggalkanya.

Taeyong POV

Ya benar-benar gila kelakuan si Doyoung itu , tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Sekarang Hansol hyung mengajak kita makan malam bersama kira-kira makan malam dimana ya? Aku pun memutuskan memakai baju kasual saja dengan jaket berwana merah marun. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku pun membukanya, yah ternyata Doyoung yang mengetuk pintu.

" Oppa,Taeyong oppa, mianhae atas kelakuan ku tadi, aku cuman mau jelasin aku enggak mau yang lain tahu rencanaku untuk mengikuti tes itu. Mianhae oppa" ujarnya lagi sambil menundukan wajahnya ketika mendapati aku tidak menjawabnya.

" Gwencanha, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan aku hanya kesal saja." ujar ku sambil tersenyum.

" Ne, gomawo oppa" ujarnya kembali tersenyum.

" Nah begitu dong, oh ya Doyoung ah ini jadwalmu dimulai besok ne" ujarku menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan jam untuk latihan.

" Gomawo oppa, kajja kita pergi" ujar Doyoung menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan kesemena-menaanya dan aku benar-benar yakin dia sudah tertular evilnya Jaehyun.

Hansol POV

Aku begitu bahagia ternyata Doyoung berhasil masuk universitas yang dia inginkan. Oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk meneraktir seluruh member, hitung-hitung membagi kebahagiaan. Ah aku juga harus memberitahu Soojung, sekalian saja aku ajak dia.

To : Soojung ah~

Soojung ah kau mau ikut makan malam bersama NCT? Kami akan makan bersama untuk merayakan keberhasilan Doyoung lulus tes masuk universitas. Datanglah ke kafe milik nenek ku. Kami baru akan berangkat. Anyeong.

" Hansol hyung kapan kita berangkatnya?" teriak Mark di depan pintu.

" Tenang sedikit Mark, kajja kita berangkat!" ajaku setelah menutup pintu dorm.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan para member dan tentu saja dongsaeng kesayanganku yang terlihat sedang bercanda di parkiran sambil menunggu kedatanganku.

" Hyung kita pergi kemana?" tanya Taeyong yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya.

" Ke kafe Yesung hyung saja yuk! Sudah lama juga kita tidak kesana" tanyaku pada yang lainya.

" Itu terserahmu Hansol, kau mau meneraktir kita makan di kafe manampun tentu kita akan sangat senang, kajja kita berangkat!" jawab Johnny sambil tersenyum dan berbalik menuju mobilnya.

" Ne, baiklah kita kesana!" ujar Mark yang sedari tadi join bareng di dalam mobil Taeyong.

"Doyoung, Jaehyun, jeno kalian bareng hyung saja ne" ujar ku memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk mobil.

" Ne" jawab ketiganya kompak.

Author POV

Setelah sampai di kafe H&G semuanya segera menemui eomma Yesung hyung untuk sekedar memberi salam. Tak ayal kafe menjadi sedikit ramai karena bisikan-bisikan dari pelanggan yang sudah sangat jelas terdengar ketika mereka melihat seluruh member NCT datang dan yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah seorang Yeoja yang duduk di sebelah Hansol. Ini menyebabkan mereka bertanya-tanya sendiri siapa yeoja tersebut?

" Ya silahkan kalian memilih menu apa saja yang kalian inginkan" ujar Hansol membuka suara ketika seluruhnya telah duduk dengan nyaman.

" Hyung, sepuasnya tidak?" tanya Mark yang terlihat tengah bermain mata dengan Jeno.

" Ne, ayo kalian makan sepuas kalian!" seru Hansol. Seketika itu juga semuanya sibuk memesan apa saja yang ingin mereka makan.

"Hansol hyung, kalau begini lebih terlihat kau seperti pemilik kafe ini" ujar Taeyong yang dibenarkan oleh yang lainya.

Jaehyun POV

Akhirnya bisa makan malam juga, ditraktir pula. Hanya saja kau kurang bahagia jika Hansol hyung yang meneraktir bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah terlalu sering meneraktir para member. Andaikan saja yang meneraktir itu Johnny hyung atau Taeyong hyung aku akan langsung update di twitter dan aku pun akan menulis bahwa 'John hyung atau Taeyong hyung sudah bertaubaat dari kehematanya yang sungguh keterlaluan karena takut akan siksaan kubur kelak' aku tersenyum dengan pemikiranku sendiri, ternyata ceramah Siwon hyung sunbaeku sedikitnya berbekas padaku. Masih berkutat dengan pemikiranku tentang bagaimana menghilangkan kepelitan akut duo hyungku. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yeoja yang menyapa ke arah kami.

" Annyeong, mian aku terlambat kalian sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat aku hapal. Terlihat semua hyung dan dongsaengku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

" Noona apa yang noona lakukan disini?" tanyaku yang kaget melihat penampakan Soojung noona disini.

" Tentu saja untuk makan malam bersama kalian, memangnya kau pikir aku merindukanmu hingga jauh-jauh menyusulmu kemari eoh?" jawab Soojung noona sambil menggodaku.

" Sudahlah, aku yang mengundang Soojung kemari, tidak ada yang keberatan kan?" terdengar Hansol hyung menjelaskan.

" Ani, ayo silahkan pesan noona, hari ini Hansol hyung yang meneraktir" ujar Jeno yang disambut senyum yang lainya. Aish kalau saja bukan Hansol hyung yang memiliki acara aku sudah akan membawanya pulang. Tidak akan aman aku berlama-lama dekat dengan Soojung noona dengan semua member yang ada.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang hanya duduk sambil menduduk ketika mendapati seorang yeoja yang lebih tua darinya menatapnya dengan senyum yang entahlah apa artinya.

" Oh ya hampir saja lupa Soojung ah ini Doyoung adiku" ujar Hansol kepada Soojung.

" Ne, Ji Doyoung imnida" ujar Doyoung sambil menunduk hormat.

" Ne, aku sudah tau tadi siang kan kita sempat berbincang di telfon" ujar Soojung sambil tersenyum.

" Ne?" ujar Doyoung kaget.

" Saat kau menelfon Jaehyun aku yang pertama kali menjawabnya, kau lupa? Aish padahal baru beberapa jam lalu" ujarnya tersenyum.

" Ne, aku mengingatnya" ujar Doyoung terlihat sekali wajahnya memucat mendengar penuturan Soojung, Soojung sendiri malah tersenyum.

" Ne, perkenalkan saya Jung Soojung kakak dari Jaehyun member terbodoh NCT " ujar Soojung memperkenalkan diri, tak dihiraukanya deathglare yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun.

" Kau panggil saja aku eonnie ne" ujar Soojung lagi, sekarang dia sudah tidak melihat raut kecemasan dari wajah Doyoung.

" Ne eonnie" ujar Doyoung lagi.

" Hansol sebaiknya kau jelaskan siapa yeoja yang berada disebelahmu para pelanggan banyak menanyakanya kepada oemma" ujar oemma yesung sunbae, dan dengan segera para member pun melirik-lirik ke sekeliling mereka. Memang benar meja makan mereka dipenuhi tatapan penasaran dari para pengunjung.

" Hansol hyung sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan Doyoung, aku takut pulang dari sini Doyoung tidak aman" ujar Johnny dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

" Ne, John benar Hansol sebaiknya kau perkenalkan Doyoung" ujar Taeyong yang baru saja bersuara.

" Baiklah, aku boleh pinjam gitar dan 2 mic mu Yesung hyung?" tanya Hansol.

" Silahkan, Hansol hari ini kafeku terlihat menyenagkan sekali" jawab Yesung. Dengan segera Hansol menggandeng tangan Doyoung menuju panggung, ya sepertinya biasa teriakan para yeoja fangirls NCT terdengar lagi.

" Caranya membawa Doyoung, sungguh konyol" ujar Taeyong yang benar-benar memperhatikan duo Ji itu di atas panggung mini di kafe ini.

" Anyyeonghaseyo, chonun Ji Hansol imnida, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus malam ini bersama yeoja disebelah saya" ujar Hansol yang mengalihkan tatapanya kepada Doyoung yang ada disampingnya.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu oppa?" tanya Doyoung sedikit berbisik.

" Sudah ikuti saja, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Hansol.

" Ne, Anyyeonghaseyo chonun Ji Doyoung imnida saya dongsaengnya Hansol oppa" ujar Doyoung memperkenalkan diri. Dan akhirnya terdengar kata " Oh" yang cukup riuh.

" Kalau begitu nikmati makan malam anda, saya dan Doyoung akan bernyanyi khusus untuk kalian" ujar Hansol yang memulai memetikan gitarnya Doyoung hanya mendengar lalu tersenyum, diapun dengan sigap memegang mic.

Semuanya menatap pasangan ini dengan penasaran. Apalagi mereka baru saja melihat adik dari seorang Hansol secara nyata. Berbagai ekspektasi pun bermunculan di kepala masing-masing orang yang melihatnya. Tak sedikit juga yang mencibir keberadaan Doyoung di atas panggung. Tapi mari kita lihat apa yang dimiliki oleh Doyoung, sesuatu yang special atau hanya sesuatu yang biasa?

TBC

* * *

Maaf banget ya kalau cerita ini membosankan;; tapi cia bener-bener pingin ini update terus sampai selesai ( semoga) mungkin chapter 7 kesana udah gaakan selelet sebelumnya ya.. cia bales review yang kemrn dulu

lalaxxx : iyaa, kun disini bukan aneh.. cuma ya doyoung mungkin merasa aneh aja ketemu orang asing kaya kun kkk. makasih udah baca, jangan bosan ya dan baca aterus + reviewnya ditunggu ^^

dhantieee : ini dilanjut, maaf lama ya ;; ayo jangan lupa baca terus dan reviewnya . makasih chingu ^^

ddyoung : ini dilanjut chinguu~ maaf lama updatenya kkk. iya ya? maaf deh heheh habis pas ngedit pusing banyak banget ;; ntar aku bakal lebih teliti waktu editnya. btw makasih ya udah baca, baca terus ya chingu! reviewnya juga ditunggu. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf baru update lagi chingu :(

semoga kalian masih mau ya baca ff ini hehhe.

* * *

HAPPY READING ^^

Taeyong POV

Bagus sekali pekerjaan Hansol, tanpa sadar dia membantuku melihat kemampuan Doyoung dalam hal menyanyi jadi kan aku tahu apa saja yang perlu aku benahi dan aku ajari untuk persiapan dia mengikuti audisi.

Soojung POV

Dasar bagaimana mungkin Doyoung bisa menyanyi dengan baik saat seperti ini mendadak dan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari para pengunjung. Kalau dia menyanyi dengan indah mungkin beda lagi pemikiranku.

Jaehyun POV

Sungguh benar-benar diluar perkiraan hari ini aku akan mendengar bagaimana seorang Ji Doyoung menyanyi memang sedikit terpaksa, ah jadi penasaran bagaimana suara orang yang telah meremehkan penjurian saat audisi SM. Hansol hyung sunggung membantu aku untuk membunuh rasa penasaranku. 'Gomawo Hansolie hyung'. Aku pun masih menunggu aksi duo polos tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara Johnny hyung yang terdengar khawatir. Tunggu benarkan itu khawatir ?

" Ya ottoke? Bagaimana kalau Doyoung tidak bernyanyi sebagus Hansol hyung dia akan di bash habis-habisan. Lihat wajahnya terlihat gugup dan ketakutan" ujar Johnny hyung. Tapi memang benar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat gugup sesaat setelah memperkenalkan diri. Apakah dia memang benar-benar memalukan?

" Sudahlah Johnny hyung, Doyoung tidak akan mati karena gugup. Lagipula kupikir dia tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan" ujar Mark memecah ketegangan.

" Bagaimana kau tau Mark?" tanya Taeyong hyung.

" Cobalah kalian hanya mendengarkan, setelahnya kita minta komentar pada Taeyong hyung dia kan ahli dalam hal menilai vokal seseorang" ujar Jeno yang dijawab anggukan oleh Taeyong hyung.

" Kalau begitu nikmati makan malam anda, saya dan Doyoung akan bernyanyi untuk kalian" ujar Hansol hyung yang terlihat mulai memainkan gitarnya. Entah yang lain menyadarinya atau tidak aku melihat senyum penuh kelegaan dari bibir Doyoung . Aish jinjja aku sungguh penasaran.

" Sudah jangan berdebat lagi, sudah akan dimulai" ujar Mark tanpa menatap kearah kami. Akupun mencoba untuk fokus saat suara gitar sudah mulai menampilkan sebuah alunan indah. 'Lagu ini ternyata' batinku.

Author POV

Alunan gitar yang Hansol bawakan nyatanya sangat melegakan bagi Doyoung, karena dia sangat hapal lagu ini, lagu favoritnya bersama Hansol. Mulailah mereka bernyanyi dengan seluruh tatapan penasaran yang tampak dengan jelas. Suara Hansol mengalun indah dengan alunan gitar yang dia petik.

" _I don't know you"_

" _But i want you_ " suara Doyoung pun terdengar setelah potongan bait pertama diselesaikan Hansol.

" _All the more for that"_ suara keduanya bergabung membentuk suatu melodi yang sangat indah. Terlihat tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang sangat penasaran dengan suara Doyoung. Tak terkecuali sang guru besar dan evil yang masih fokus memperhatikanya.

" _Words fall trough me"_

" _And always fool me"_

" _And i can't react"_

" _And games that never amount"_

" _To more than they're meant"_

" _Will play themselves out oooooh"_

" _Take this sinking boat and point it home we've still got time, raise your hopefull voice you have a choice you made it now"_

" _Falling slowly sing your melody i sing along ~"_

" _and i sing alongg~"_

" _Aloong~"_ suara Doyoung menjadi sangat manis untuk menutup lagu indah tersebut. Hansol masih memetikan intro terakhir pada lagu tersebut. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, mereka mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dan para anggota NCT pun terlihat begitu takjub dengan duet duo Ji tersebut.

" Ghamshamnida" ujar mereka berdua.

Taeyong POV

Sungguh tidak kusangka dia mempunyai suara yang indah juga, gadis seenaknya itu memiliki potensi yang sangat besar nyanyian tadi sudah cukup baik untuk seorang yang baru menyanyi seperti dia. Nyaris tidak ada cacat. Aku lihat para member pun menatap takjub pada mereka berdua, kulihat Jaehyun masih menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba dia beralih menatapku lalu mendekatiku.

" Hyung menurutmu dia bisa lulus audisi?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Aku pun tertegun dengan pertanyaanya. Aku pun sedikit berpikir lalu tersenyum.

" Sepertinya aku akan kalah dalam taruhan keduaku denganya Jae" jawabku santai kulihat dia masih mencerna jawabanku. Kulihat juga Hansol dan Doyoung sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

" Aish, ottoke ottoke penampilanku sungguh buruk ne?" tanya Doyoung dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

" Ya kau itu pabbo eoh, kau mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan surakan itu tandanya kau lumayan" kudengar Jaehyun yang menjawab, aish setan kecil itu benar-benar.

" Jaehyun ah jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu pada yeoja!" ujar Soojung yang menatap Jaehyun intens.

" Sebaiknya kita mendengar komentar dari Taeyong hyung saja" ujar Jeno.

" Betul, Bagaimana dengan suara Doyoung?" tanya Hansol sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya? Tadi lagu yang kau nyanyikan sangat indah, karena Hansol hyung dan Doyoung menyanyikanya nyaris tanpa cacat, dan kau Ji Doyoung suaramu sungguh indah!" seruku yang membuat member lain tersenyum dan kulihat pula Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan, hmm sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu.

Jaehyun POV

Ternyata suaranya indah, betul kata Taeyong hyung dia akan mudah melewati audisi tersebut. Bangga sungguh aku merasa sangat berbangga. Kulihat Taeyong hyung menatapku dengan intens, aish apa yang Taeyong hyung lihat dan dipikirkanya, aku jadi merinding sendiri. Cepat-cepat ku alihkan pandanganku dari Taeyong hyung,aku menatap Doyoung lagi yang sekarang sedang berada dalam pelukan Johnny hyung. Mwo untuk apa mereka berpelukan? Untungnya makanan yang kita pesan sudah tersedia, setidaknya ini menaikan mood ku lagi, karena melihat makanan sebanyak ini aku jadi mengingat si food monster Changmin hyung. Mwo Changmin hyung? Apakah aku terlalu merindukan dia? Jawabnya pasti 'Ani'. Disela-sela kami semua memakan hidangan ini, kulihat Doyoung bercanda dengan begitu asyiknya dengan Johnny hyung. Mungkin benar aku sedang membutuhkan Changmin hyung untuk memperbaiki moodku. Tiba-tiba Soojung nuna mendekatiku,

" Jae, kulihat John menyukai Doyoung, kau harus berhati-hati Johnny itu salah satu yang paling tampan di NCT" ujar Soojung noona berbisik .

" Aish, aku benci mengakui ini, mereka betul-betul terlihat akrab noona" ujarku yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari noonaku ini.

" Tunggulah, aku akan menjauhkan mereka" ujar Soojung noona lalu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba pikiranku menjadi parno sendiri, bagaimana kalo noona mengeluarkan sifat iblisnya? Bagaimana kalo dia tiba-tiba secara frontal berteriak di depan mereka 'YA! Johnny ya sebaiknya kau menjauhi Doyoung, karena dia milik dongsaengku yang paling tampan!' aish Soojung noona tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sudahlah kuputuskan melihat aksi Soojung noona.

Soojung POV

Aku pun mulai mendekat ke arah Johnny dan Doyoung yang sedang asik menyantap makanan mereka sambil sesekali bercanda. Aku menatap Hansol yang seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan dalam tatapanku. Dia pun tidak tahu mengapa Johnny dan Doyoung dapat seakrab ini. Kasihan juga melihat Jaehyun yang frustasi karena panas melihat adegan Johnny dan Doyoung. Tapi ini membuktikan dia benar-benar menyukai Doyoung. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memulai memisahkan mereka.

" Doyong ah kau benar-benar tidak mengingat unnie?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia pun berhenti dari aktifitasnyalalu mengernyitkan dahi.

" Ne, unnie yang tadi siang bertelpon dengaku kan?" jawabnya setengah bertanya.

" Ne, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakanku" ujarku dengan nada dan tampang dibuat sekecewa mungkin.

" Mianhae unnie memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

" Aku Jung Soojung yang dulu pernah bermain denganmu saat dulu, waktu itu kan kita setiap hari bermain bersama, bersama Jaehyunie juga" jelasku yang membuat perhatian yang lain tertuju kepadaku.

" Noona, bukanya Doyoung baru pertama kali ke Korea bagaimana bisa kalian setiap hari bermain bersama?" tanya Jeno.

"Karena bukan di Korea tapi di London" jawab Jaehyun langsung pergi meninggalkan meja, dia pasti pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya yang benar-benar kecewa. Sedangkan Doyong masih terlihat berpikir keras.

" Jinjja berati kalian pernah tinggal diluar juga?" tanya Taeyong.

" Ani, kami hanya berlibur" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Hyaaaaa! Aku mengingatnya unni! Kau yang memberikan ku boneka kelinci itu kan boneka kelinci yang sangat besar?" tanya Doyoung dengan semangat. Dia mengingatnya, tapi mian Doyoung ah memang aku yang memberinya kepadamu boneka itu tapi sebetulnya bukan aku yang membelinya.

" Ne Doyoung itu unni" jawabku dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Kyaaa unnie! oppa mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Doyoung sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Hansol.

" Hahah, mian Doyoung oppa lupa lagian kau juga seperti tidak ingat dengan Jaehyun, oppa kira kau sudah lupa. Mian " ujar Hansol lagi.

" Tapi betul juga, aku tidak mengingat Jaehyun oppa" ujar Doyoung yang benar-benar membuatku ingin melempar Johnny kembali ke sungai Han.

" Kau pasti akan mengingatnya" ujar suara seseorang. Kulihat Mark tersenyum dengan sangat dingin ke arahku.

" Ne, Mark benar kau akan mengingat Jaehyun" ujarku yang mendapat anggukan dari Doyoung. Aku pun hanya mengacak gemas rambut hitamnya.

Mark POV

Aku rasa akan ada hal yang menyenangkan mulai sekarang. Ada yang di sembunyikan Jaehyun hyung mengenai huubunganya dengan Doyoung. Soojung nuna dan Hansol hyung pun terlihat selalu saling bertatapan seperti memberikan kode. Ah sepertinya aku harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari hal ini. Semoga saja ada kejutan yang tak terduga. Tanpa sadar aku pun mengeluarkan kikikan yang sedikit menyeramkan.

Author POV

Semua orang mendengar Mark yang terkikik pelan, mereka menatapnya dengan tampang penasaran. Apa yang dia tertawakan, seingat mereka tidak ada yang sedang melucu. Semua menjadi ngeri, apakah adik mereka itu kerasukan makhluk ghaib?

 **TBC**

* * *

balasan review chapter kemarin ya ^^

Rimm : sabar shay , mereka kan belum tau Doyoung adiknya Hansol hihiw. gaakan berani deh ngatai Doyoung lagi soalnya doyoung keren. makasih udah baca dan review jangan kapok hihiw. ayo baca dan review lagi.

ichinisan1-3 : dia ga ingat ama Jaehyun, kasian jaehyun huhuhu. Jaehyun emang suka ama doyoung kayanya wkwk. jaehyun judes2 perhatian wkwkw. ini ff aku tulis udah dari jaman sekolah huhu dah lama, bagus deh kalau suka:3 ini udah di lanjut shay, ayo baca lagi! hihiw makasih ya udah review . ayo review lagi.

Guest : Doyoung kan luar biyasah dia pasti masuk hihiw. tenang posisi doyoung aman di hati jaehyun. makasih ya udah baca dan review. ditunggu reviewnya lagi^^.

Makasih semuaaaa~ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak!^^


End file.
